


I like like you

by SourwolfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSterek/pseuds/SourwolfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where things turn very bad for Stiles and then turn very very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like like you

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short fic. SHORT. ugh. I write too much.  
> Please enjoy, comment and all that! Thank you!

Stiles had bad days all the time. Actually, he hadn't had a good day in long while. Most of the time he was able to cope, to push through the bad days - heck, if he couldn't do that he probably would have gone insane - but there were other days that were so bad he couldn't help but go completely crazy and either freak out big time or have a panic attack. Neither situation was much fun.

The last string of days for Stiles haven't been as bad as, well, as bad as being attacked by a group of ferocious, blood-thirsty alpha werewolves that wouldn't hesitate to rip out a few lungs here and there. However, the last few days have still been pretty bad, what with all the arguing that's been going with himself and his dad.

Stiles and the Sheriff didn't fight often but when they did it was over something stupid that really didn't need to be fought over. This time around it was because of Stiles' grades at school. During all the commotion and anarchy that comes with being friends with a bunch of supernatural teens, Stiles forgot to focus in school - not that you can really blame him, saving lives is a lot more important - and his grades were getting worse and worse.

The past week had consisted of phrases such as, "focus on school more" and "leave the death and drama to the professionals" followed by a sarcastic remark from Stiles. Which was then usually followed by a very angry Sheriff who had just about enough of Stiles having an answer for everything.

However, none of that compared to the conversation Stiles had just walked into.

"What do you mean by 'we're leaving' because if you mean me and you, you can cut me out of the equation" Stiles stated, staring directly at his father, knowing what the reply would be

"Stiles, you know I can't leave you behind, you're a minor. It'll be be-"

"Don't say it"

"Stiles..."

"It'll be better for me? Are you kidding?"

"It will be better, Stiles. Think about it, you can get away from all the drama, you can focus on school."

"What about Scott? And Lydia, and everyone else?"

"You'll find new friends"

Stiles scoffed at that comment, shaking his head at his dad's obvious stupidity. "You really have no idea do you..."

"Stiles, you're a great guy, you can makes friends easily."

"I don't want new friends dad! Scott, Lydia, Derek... They're not just my friends, they're my pack! My family! I can't just leave them behind!"

"I know it'll be hard but you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it! I'm not leaving!" Stiles snapped, his face full of anger. The Sheriff had tried to put a reassuring smile on his face the whole time but it was obvious it wasn't helping, so he swapped it for a more stern look.

"You don't really have much choice."

"What about your job? You know, I'm pretty sure it's going to be hard surviving without any money for food!"

"I'll find something, it might not be as much as we're getting now - which isn't a lot in the first place - but we'll cope."

"This is bullshit. You're being completely irrational!"

"Calm down son, this isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

"I am calm! I'm completely calm! I've never been so calm in my freaking life!" Stiles said, his voice wobbly as he attempted to gain control of his anger. His dad, seemingly done with the conversation sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance. "We're leaving Beacon Hills Stiles and that's final." He stated before walking off, leaving Stiles alone in the corridor.

His first instinct was to carry on the argument, to storm after his dad and shout till he was blue in the face, but after a second he realised that would get him nowhere fast, so instead he pulled out his phone and sent out a text to the pack:

**'Pack meeting. The Loft. Important news.'**

And with that, he grabbed his keys and stormed out the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

 "What the hell is going on?" Scott spoke up as soon as he entered the Loft, Allison and Isaac not far behind him.

Stiles was pacing towards the back of the room. Derek and Lydia were already sat on the couch, looking as bored as ever. All three looked up when Scott and Allison came in.

"Just sit down, I'll explain..." Stiles said, his pacing had stopped and he now leant against the table as the others took a seat. They all stared up at him, probably expecting him to come out with news about the latest villain to rampage Beacon Hills.

"Well?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently at him.

"Okay okay, just wait. I thinking of what to say."

"You called a pack meeting to tell us something important, just say it" Derek added.

"Yes thank you, Derek. That really helps." Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing away from the table and walking over towards the couch and his friends. "Okay, well... Basically... I have been told that, well..."

"We haven't got all day Stiles"

"Shut up Derek." Stiles rolled his eyes again. "My dad just told me that... That we're leaving Beacon Hills."

No one spoke for a few seconds, looks were shared between the pack before Scott finally spoke up. "Leaving for like a vacation, right?"

"wouldn't that be nice. No, Scott, Leaving for good." Stiles paused, waiting for a response but none came so he carried on. "He says it'll be better for me."

"He's not wrong." Derek muttered, shrugging as he said it.

"Excuse me?"

"I said he's not wrong; it would be better for you."

Stiles faked a laugh. "In what way would this be better for me?"

Derek opened his mouth the speak but Allison beat him to it. "Well you won't have to be scared of, you know, dying..."

"and you can get your grades back up in school?" Scott added

"Not to mention the fact that you'll be safe for once." Derek said. Lydia just shrugged as if she agreed with what had already been said.

Stiles just stared at them in disbelief. Out of everyone, he expected Derek to be okay with this but the others, he expected them to fight for him to stay. "So you think I should go?"

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt now would it?" Scott mumbled, sitting forward on the edge of the couch. "Any of us would jump at this chance, I'm sure of it."

"That's a lie. You'd never leave the pack just to make your life better."

"I'd think about at least."

"Right. Okay then. So that's decided then, I'm leaving Beacon Hills and my friends couldn't care less. Brilliant. Thanks guys." Stiles mumbled. He turned and walked towards the door, ignoring the others calling him back as he stormed out the second room today.

* * *

Stiles sat alone in the little coffee shop. There were a few other occupied tables on the other side of the room - Stiles chose to sit as far away from them as possible - but other than that it was quiet. The barista came over and gave Stiles his coffee, smiling at him with a hint of pity in her eyes. It was obvious Stiles wasn't having a good day.

Instead of going home and facing his dad again, Stiles decided it would best for him to just drive. So he did. Until he ended up in this place on the edge of town. He'd been sat in the tiny shop for at least two hours, ordering coffee every now and then so he was able to stay there - he made a mental note to order tap water next when he looked down at how twitchy his hand was getting; too much caffeine was never a good thing with him.

His cell phone rang again but he left it to ring just like the other 13 times. He really did not want to speak to anyone right now.

Stiles had no doubt his friends were looking for him but he hoped that they wouldn't be able to find him where he was.

* * *

Another hour passed and Stiles was still sat in the now entirely empty - except for himself and the barista (who kept glaring at him, begging him to leave so she could lock up and go home). His phone had gone off another five times before Stiles had switched it off. He'd also received a text from Scott:

**'we do care Stiles. Tell us where you are, we should talk'**

That was the only thing Stiles replied to, but it was a short snappy text, more of a conversation ender than a starter:

**'don't want to talk. leave me alone.'**

He was even shocked to get a call and a few texts from Derek, he half expected him to shrug off what Stiles had said and leave him to it. At that moment the bell above the coffee shop door rang out throughout the store, letting the staff know that a customer had entered. Stiles glanced up over his glass over water, cursing under his breath when he spotted Derek walking over to his table.

Stiles took out his wallet and put the cash on the table to pay for his drinks before getting up to leave. Derek, however, had already reached the table and was pushing him back into his seat and ordering another two coffee's before Stiles could so much as move one foot.

"Leave me alone Derek."

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said, smiling at the barista as she handed over their drinks.

"Don't tell me shut up!" Stiles spoke loudly, arousing the attention of the girl at the counter. He lowered his voice to a loud and angry whisper. "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Okay." Derek shrugged, taking a swig from his coffee.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. We won't talk about it."

"Than can I leave?" Stiles asked, getting up to leave again.

"Sit down."

"You know, I don't appreciate you telling me what to do"

Derek's eyebrows shot up as he took another swig of coffee. Stiles just sighed, sitting back down in his chair and crossing his arms. Neither of them said anything and the silence was starting to get to Stiles. "Why do you even care?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, it doesn't bother you whether I stay or go. So why are you here?"

"Shut up Stiles."

"No, I want to know. What, did Scott force you to come looking for me?"

"Scott and the others gave up looking as soon as you replied to his text." Stiles was a little hurt by that, even if the meaning of his text was to get them to leave him alone. "You wanted to be left alone and they gave you what you wanted."

"Great, well maybe you could follow in their footsteps."

"I'd rather make sure you're okay"

"Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Stiles didn't reply, causing Derek to growl slightly. "You're pack Stiles. The pack cares for each other, it doesn't matter how big or small the issue is."

"Oh."

"Can we move on now?"

"Depends on what we're moving on to."

"Well I didn't come here to talk about unicorns, tell me what happened."

"That's nothing else to say. I'm leaving Beacon Hills and I haven't got a choice about it."

"Why not?" Derek asked, moving to lean his elbows on the table and crossing his arms. Stiles sighed, deciding whether he should continue or not, but seeing as Derek was the only one there he thought he might as well.

"I know he's just trying to protect me but he doesn't understand that I can't leave. I just.. I can't."

"What's holding you back?"

"Would you do it? Would you just up and leave you pack behind? I know there's never really much I can do to help you guys but I still don't feel like I can leave you."

"You can't deny it would be better for you though Stiles, that it'll be safer?"

"As stupid as it probably sounds, I don't want to be safer. I mean yeah, it's nice to not have psychopaths chasing after you but at the same time I think I'd miss it. Nothing's going to compare to my life here."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, debating what to say next. "Maybe... I don't know, maybe you should just trial it. See what it's like for a few months and if you can't do then try and come back."

"I already know I can't do it. I don't need to waste my time trailing it."

"Stiles..."

"No, Derek. There's nothing you can say to change my mind, I can't leave." Before Derek could respond, his phone started ringing. He declined the call but a second later it rang again. "Do you wanna get that?" Stiles asked, leaning back in his chair. Derek growled again, getting up from his chair.

"Stay here, I mean it." He muttered, before walking out the shop and taking the call.

* * *

Minutes passed and Stiles actually considered getting up to leave but Derek stood right by the door. He suddenly got the idea to climb through the toilet windows - not the best way to escaped and Derek would probably kill him but it was all he had. But just as Stiles was about to go, Derek came rushing back in.

"We have to go."

"What why?"

"Just trust me, I'll tell you in the car."

"No, tell me now. Who was that?

"It was Scott."

"Okay?"

"Stiles please, just get in the car and I'll explain" Derek pleaded, placing extra money on the table and turning to leave.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, grabbing Derek by the arm. Another growl escaped him.

"You never listen do you?"

"just spit it out already. What's wrong?"

"It's your dad."

"What?"

"He... He had a heart attack. Now can we go?"

Stiles couldn't speak. A sudden rush of panic flowed through him, rendering him speechless. He nodded in response, following Derek to his car.

"How did Scott know?" Stiles eventually said as Derek sped through the traffic towards the hospital.

"I suspect his mom told him."

"No, not about that. How did he know you were with me?"

"I sent him a text."

"Of course you did."

"Does that really matter?" Derek asked, glancing over at Stiles for a second.

"I guess not. I'm just trying to not think about... You know."

"He'll be fine."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not." Derek added. Stiles said nothing, leaving the silence to grow once more, he only smiled slightly in return before turning to watch the world pass by out the window.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital quicker than Stiles expected, especially since it was on the other side of town. Stiles spent no time thinking about how fast Derek drove, he rushed out of the car and into the hospital. The woman at the desk greeted him, before giving him the information he needed.

"I'm not allowed to see him yet." Stiles mumbled when he walked back over to Derek.

"He'll be fine." Derek repeated, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder to comfort him. "Come on, we'll go find Scott."

Stiles didn't really feel like seeing Scott, or anyone else other than his dad right now, but he nodded his head, walking down the pure white corridor with Derek by his side as he desperately tried to not think about his dad.

* * *

Scott sat next to the Sheriff's room, he looked up as soon as Stiles walked in with Derek and he jumped up to greet them.

"Hey..." Scott mumbled, looking like he wanted t say something else.

"How is he?" Derek replied. Stiles was focused on the window between the waiting area and his dad's room. The blinds were down, blocking the view to the inside.

"Okay. He's still unconscious but they nurse said he should wake up soon." Scott paused, throwing a worried glance towards Stiles who was still focused on the window. "How's he coping?" Scott whispered.

"He hasn't said much." Derek replied.

"I'll go get some coffee."

"I don't want anything, thanks." Stiles interjected, taking a seat as a Scott left to get the drinks.

Derek took the seat next to Stiles. "You heard Scott right? He's going to wake up soon, you can speak to him then."

"and say what? The last time we spoke we were arguing."

"I'm sure he's forgotten about it."

"You really don't know my dad."

"Mr Stilinski?" The nurse called out from the door to the Sheriff's room. "Your father's awake if you want to see him."

Stiles glanced at Derek, anxiety glued to his face. Derek nodded, letting him know it would be okay. Stiles swallowed, took in a deep breath and then rose from his seat and entered the room.

* * *

Stiles smiled at his dad as he entered, shut the door behind him. "Hey" he mumbled.

"Hi" his dad said back, gesturing for Stiles to take the chair next to the bed. Stiles did, pulling it closer to his dad.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. It wasn't anything big, I'll be fine."

"Dad, I'm sorry" Stiles mumbled, avoiding his dad's eyes.

"For what?"

"Well this was obviously my fault, I stressed you out."

"Stiles..."

"God, I'm such a terrible person. First I stress mom out so much I actually-"

"Stiles, that was not your fault!" The sheriff interrupted quickly. "This isn't your fault! Yes, you're more than a handful to deal with but you're not that bad."

Stiles didn't say anything, he just continued to avoid his father's eyes.

"Look at me." Stiles hesitated, but he did as he was told. Raising his head to meet his father's eyes. "Do you really want to stay?"

"What?" Stiles said, shocked by what he said. "I mean, yeah... But I don't want this to get worse."

"It wasn't because of this, I promise"

"Then what was it?"

"I may have been hiding a stash of sugary treats from you..."

"Oh really?" Stiles chuckled. "Well then, you have yourself to blame"

"Oh shut up you smug git." The sheriff laughed with him, but after a minute his face turned serious again. "You have to be completely serious about staying Stiles?"

"I am. I can't leave dad."

"Okay. Then we'll stay." Stiles couldn't help but smile at that. He jumped up from the chair and pulled his dad into a hug - trying and failing to be as gentle as he can.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright, Jesus. Got off me." The sheriff huffed.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbled, sitting back in the chair.

"Now get out of here, I need rest. Go tell the others your news."

Stiles got up again, said goodbye then left the room with a huge grin on his face as his dad settled down to sleep.

* * *

Scott had returned by the time that Stiles exited his father's room, both he and Derek stood when the saw Stiles, questioning looks on the faces at the massive smile on Stiles'.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Everything's great." Stiles replied. "You were Derek, he's fine."

"I'm always right." Derek winked at him, causing Stiles to give a shocked and confused look.

"Anyway, he's getting some sleep now so we can go. Any chance I can stay with you Scott?"

"You can but it's gonna be pretty cramped with Isaac there to."

"You can stay at mine?" Derek suggested, that time both Scott and Stiles stared at him confused. "What? Can I not be nice?"

"You're not usually" Stiles mumbled.

"Fine, you can sleep on the streets." Derek grumbled, shaking his head as he turned and began walking out of the hospital, Scott and Stiles followed.

"I was kidding you big baby. Besides, we left the Jeep at the coffee shop so you have to drive me."

"I could just let you walk"

"It's the other side of Beacon Hills!"

"Be nice then." Derek shrugged, climbing into the driver's side of the car.

Stiles huffed, turned to wave goodbye to Scott before climbing in the passengers side.

Derek didn't drive as fast this time and the traffic had died down considerably during their time in the hospital. Inside the car it was near enough silent, minus the sounds from outside that crept in. "So..." Stiles spoke up, filling the silence.

"so?"

"So..."

"So."

"So... What are we gonna do about my Jeep?"

"I'll drop you off tomorrow and you can drive back to yours."

"Awesome, thanks." Silence filled the car again. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence but nevertheless, Stiles didn't like it.

"So..."

"Stiles."

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"Well do it without saying so."

"Okay... jeez, calm down." Stiles huffed. "So..."

"I will throw you out of this car I swear to god, I won't even pull over."

"Man, who got you all worked up sourwolf?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, big guy."

The rest of the drive was silent and this time Stiles didn't try and fill it. He just sat comfortably, staring out the window.

* * *

"It would be grand if you could help" Derek grunted at Stiles who sat on the couch with his feet resting on the table as Derek laid out the bed for him.

"It would but then I wouldn't get joy out of watching you being all domestic." Derek growled, flashing his slightly elongated teeth at Stiles. "Alright, alright. I'll help." Stiles said, getting up from wear he stood to take over from Derek.

"Can I ask a question?" Derek said, sitting down where Stiles had just got up from.

"You just asked one but - move your butt out of my way - but, yeah go for it"

Derek got up, moving to the other side of the couch and messing up the bed Stiles just laid out. "What's made you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"No, answer my question"

"I got some good news, that's all."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "care to share?"

"Depends what I get in return?"

"A place to stay tonight."

"What about a place to stay and you go order pizza?" Stiles was planning on telling everyone the news altogether but considering Derek was the only one who actually carried on trying to find him and let him stay at his place, he thought Derek deserved to know first.

"How about just a place to stay?"

"I'll get a pizza out of you somehow."

"Just tell me the news."

"Fine." Stiles finished the bed and took on the opposite end of the couch, pulling his knees close to him. "Turns out, I'm staying."

"Why the change of plans?"

"I don't know, I think my dad felt bad. I'm not really sure, all I know is that I'm not leaving and I'm extremely happy about it."

"Me too."

"What?"

"Nothing Stiles, get some sleep." Derek got up from the couch and began to walk towards his bed. Stiles being Stiles didn't let it go though.

"No no, what did you mean?"

"Stiles, go to sleep."

"No way, you made me talk I'll make you talk."

"You're insufferable, you know that right?" Derek said as he stopped walking towards the bed and turned to face Stiles, causing him to stop suddenly and lose his balance slightly.

"You're the one that invited me, dude, get used to it." He shrugged. "Now spit it out."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Everything you say has some meaning behind it. You know I won't leave you alone."

"I meant I'm happy you're not leaving. Okay?"

Stiles pursed his lips, staring at Derek. "I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he continued to stare at Derek, who just groaned and threw back his head in annoyance.

"Stiles will you please just go to sleep."

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach"

Derek groaned again before storming past Stiles and grabbing his phone. "If I buy you pizza will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Derek dug out the takeaway menus and dialed the number.

"What do you want?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Hmmm... Half Hawaiian and half pepperoni... with extra cheese!"

"Do you want anchovies?"

"Ew, no. Who do you think I am?" Derek just rolled his eyes at that and ordered the pizza, hanging up a few minutes after.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Yes. But I still don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Why would you be happy that I'm not leaving?"

"I've already told you, you're pack and pack cares about each other."

"No, you used the excuse to say I should go. Tell me the truth." Derek didn't say anything, he just stared at Stiles, arms crossed in frustration. Stiles was pretty sure he saw his eyes flash blue. "You don't scare me anymore Derek so don't bother with that wolfy shit. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Lies." Derek ignored him, taking a seat on the couch again. Stiles took the seat opposite, putting his feet up in the gap between himself and Derek. "Come on, what's so bad that you can't tell little old me?" Again Derek said nothing, so Stiles tapped him with his foot. Derek said nothing. Stiles tapped him harder. Silence. So Stiles went to kick him but Derek grabbed Stiles' ankle before it could touch him.

"Do it again I'll break it off."

"You're bluffing."

Derek raised his eyebrow, moving Stiles' foot in a strange way that made Stiles scream. "Okay! Okay... I won't do it."

"So much for not being scared of me." Derek scoffed, letting go of Stiles.

"You're really funny, jerk."

Neither said anything and silence surrounded them once more. Again, it wasn't an awkward silence but after a while it started to get to Stiles. He thought of what to say but nothing came to mind, so instead he thought he'd try something pretty risky.

He shifted on the couch so he was a position to run if necessary - which it most definitely would be - before he pulled his foot back and pushed it forward and kick Derek in the side. Stiles jumped off the couch quickly, running to the other side of the room but before he could even turn his head to see if Derek had followed, he was pushed to the floor and Derek was on top him, arms pinned behind his head.

"I told you I'd break it."

"And I know you're still bluffing"

Derek raised his eyebrows again, moving his foot so it was placed on top of Stiles' ankle, pressing it hard down on top of it. Stiles squirmed underneath him, trying to get his arms free but Derek's grip was too tight. Derek pressed down again and Stiles took in a deep breath.

"Wait! Stop. I'm sorry!" Stiles yelled, squinting his eyes at the pressure on his ankle.

"You really are scared of me, aren't you?" Derek chuckled, climbing off Stiles and taking a seat on the floor next to him. Stiles didn't move, he just laid still breathing in and out.

"Well you would be too if someone was threatening to break your foot!" He yelled but a smile let Derek know he wasn't angry. "Can you tell me now?"

"Stiles! Seriously, I said already. I'm happy you're not going!"

"Why though?"

"Because I like you!" Stiles' eyes widened as he stared at Derek in shock. He shifted so he was still laying down but was now propped up on his elbows. A few seconds of silence passed whilst Stiles thought what what to say - Derek just stared at floor.

"Do you like me or like like me?"

"Are you freaking kidding? I'm not answering that." Derek huffed, getting up off the floor and storming off towards the couch again.

"Oh come on, that was a completely rational question!" Stiles said, chasing after the wolf. "Would it be easier if I wrote it down and but little tick boxes next to them?"

"Where is that pizza?"

"Derek come on, man, you can tell me"

"If it doesn't get here soon we could get it free"

"Derek!" Stiles raised his voice, hitting Derek on the arm which caused him to face Stiles. "Just tell me, I'm not bothered."

"You're not bothered, wow. That makes me feel really special."

"So you like like me?"

"You're a child." Derek said, rolling his eyes and taking his seat back down on the couch. Stiles sat too, but this time closer to Derek.

"But that's one of the aspects you like about me?"

"I am seconds away from punching you."

"Nice to know, now answer the question. Like or like like?"

"Why does it matter if it doesn't bother you?"

"I didn't mean it like that... Just answer it, dude." Derek didn't answer. So Stiles pestered him. "Derek... Derek... Derek... I'm not going to stop till you answer... Derek... Derek... Derek..."

"Alright!" Derek yelled, holding his hand over Stiles' mouth. "Just please, shut. up." Stiles mumbled something against Derek's hand but even wolf ears couldn't make out what it was. "I'll tell you but I swear to god if you so much as freak out one tiny bit I will punch you. In the face. Hard. Got it?"

Stiles nodded his head, still unable to use his mouth. Eventually, Derek removed his hand and Stiles sat patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I not saying it like you want me to because I'm not five, but yes. I like you. More than a friend." Stiles didn't respond, he just raised his eyebrows at Derek. "There, I said it. Happy now?" Stiles shook his head.

"What else do you want from me?"

"Say it like I want you to."

"No." Stiles clicked his tongue, getting comfy on the couch, his eyes fixed on Derek. "Hey, you being quiet is fine by me. That's what I wanted anyway."

Minutes passed in silence, expect for the click of Stiles' tongue every few seconds. Stiles only hoped this would work, that the silence would make Derek crack and say what Stiles wanted to hear. Another few minutes passed. Then more. Then more.

"You know we can get our pizza for free now?" Derek eventually spoke up, hoping to get more than a click out of the boy next to. He didn't. "You're the most annoying person I've ever had the displeasure to meet, but for some reason I... I like like you."

"Holy crap!" Stiles yelled, a huge smile spreading across his face. "You actually said it! That wasn't too bad now was it?"

"I hate you."

"Woah, changed your mind quick." Derek glared at Stiles, looking almost ready to rip him to shreds. Lucky that's when the pizza arrived. Pizza literally saved Stiles' life.

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty fast, neither Stiles or Derek brought what was said after they'd eaten. They just said their goodnights and went to sleep. Stiles wasn't quite sure why he didn't say anything back, Derek must of thought he was dick. It's someone saying 'thank you' in reply to 'I love you'. But he didn't dwell on the thought for too long before sleep took over.

The next morning he woke up to find Derek dressed in the kitchen actually making breakfast. Stiles groaned to announce he'd woken up.

"Morning. Or should I say afternoon."

Stiles just grunted.

"hurry up and eat, we gotta get you back home."

"Why?"

"Your dad called, said he's heading home sometime this afternoon."

"We're still getting the Jeep right?"

"Only if you hurry up" Derek muttered, placing a plate of bacon and egg down in front of Stiles, who scoffed it up like he'd never eaten before. Derek glared him, shaking his head at Stiles' actions.

"What?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"You're disgusting." Stiles just smiled, his cheeks stuffed with food. "Get a move on or your precious Jeep is spending another night alone."

Stiles shoveled down the rest of his food, letting out a belch when he finished and threw the dish into the sink. "I'm ready"

Derek just rolled his eyes, grabbed his keys and walked towards the large metal door, Stiles following closely behind.

* * *

"Baby!" Stiles shouted when Derek turned a corner and the bright blue Jeep came into sight. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"You've been away from it for less than a day..."

"And it was torture"

"You're so weird"

"Yeah but you like like that, remember?" Stiles winked at Derek, climbing out the car when Derek had parked and unlocking the door to his Jeep. Derek didn't reply, he just shook his head and tried not to look embarrassed about that.

"Do I not get a thanks?" Derek asked as Stiles climbed into the driver's side of the Jeep.

"Oh, yeah!" Stiles jumped back out again, scurrying around Derek's car to get to his side before leaning down through the open window and pressing his lips to Derek's. At first Derek had no idea how to respond, the last thing he expected as a thank you was a kiss, but after a few seconds he relaxed into it, moving his lips rhythm with Stiles' before Stiles pulled away.

"I forgot to mention, I sort of like like you too," he muttered, his head leaning against Derek's. "See you later sourwolf"

Derek chuckled as Stiles skipped back around his car and climbed back in the Jeep, waving as Stiles finally started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Stiles called for another Pack meeting that night to tell the others that he was no longer leaving Beacon Hills.

"Wait, so you're dad who had a heart attack is staying Beacon Hills?" Scott asked, a look a confusion on his face.

"Erm, yes? Why is that so hard to grasp?"

"It's just, doesn't he want to relax in non-stressful place?"

"It wasn't stress that caused it, he's been going against his diet behind my back"

"Oh, that's his fault then" Scott joked, "glad you're staying buddy."

"That's not what you guys were saying last night..." Stiles mumbled, looking at the others as well as Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes at his comment before replying "oh get over it Stiles, we cared that you were leaving we just thought it would be good for you. It's not like we wouldn't have missed you."

Stiles mumbled something under his breath that he was pretty sure only the wolves could hear, but as long as Lydia didn't hear it that was fine. Fortunately Stiles didn't think she did as she simply replied by sticking out her tongue.

"So what's the other news?" Allison asked, Stiles gave her a questioning look.

"What other news?" He asked.

"Oh come on, there's no way you called us all here just to say you're staying. I mean yeah, gathering us to say you're leaving is a different thing, but there has to be something else this time."

"Th-there's nothing else..."

"then why have you gone bright red?" Lydia pointed out.

"W-what? There's nothing else!"

"Not to mention Derek's fidgeting like a little puppy... Oh my god, did something happen last night?" A huge grin spread across Lydia's face and Stiles suddenly had all eyes on him. He, however, focused his gaze on Derek, begging him to do something.

Derek stopped fidgeting, cleared his throat and said, "nothing happened, he just stayed here for the night and I drove him to his Jeep in the morning. That's it."

"Lies." Isaac and Scott spoke in unison.

"What?" Derek asked, looking between the two younger wolves.

"You heartbeat, it sped up. You were lying." Isaac declared, he shifted his chair closer to where Derek was sat, staring at him awaiting the truth - much like the others who were now all staring at Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek raised his eyebrows at him letting him know that it was his turn to speak.

"I- I don't... Oh screw it, we kissed! Are you happy now?" Lydia and Allison both squealed, running up to hug Stiles. Isaac patted Derek on the shoulder, Scott held out a fist to Stiles who bumped it reluctantly. Derek's eyes were fixed on him, a surprised look on his face. Apparently he didn't expect the news about them to come out so quickly. "Sorry Sourwolf, it's all out in the open now." Stiles shrugged as the others started asking questions.

It took all of two hours for the others to shut up about the new couple in Beacon Hills, Derek and Stiles were sick and tired of hearing about themselves for eternity by now. Eventually they left, leaving Stiles alone with Derek.

"Sorry" Stiles muttered, shuffling across the couch to cuddle up to Derek.

"For what?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Stiles and pulling him in closer.

"For, you know, for outing us."

"It was bound to come out sometime, you can't hide much from this pack"

"True. I guess we have to let my dad know too" Derek pulled back and looked down at Stiles then, actually fear plastered on his face. "What? You don't want to tell him?"

"You realise you're still a minor right?"

"You're scared of him."

"What? No. No..."

"You actually are. big bad werewolf Derek is scared of my little human dad!"

"I'm pretty sure if he wanted to, he'd kill me. Somehow. It would be painful, without a doubt." Stiles was smiling at Derek, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to burst out of him. "It's not funny! Just... Don't tell him, not yet."

"Okay. But I can't promise he won't find out. He is the Sheriff after all, it's part of his job to notice lies when he sees them."

"Well it's part of your job as his son to be a good liar, you've done it most of your life."

"Fair point." Stiles smiled up at again, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Derek?"

"Hmm?" Derek hummed, meeting Stiles' gaze.

"I like like you a lot."

"You're such a freak." Derek chuckled before leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
